


For "A New York Kind of Love" by AStephens

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/912705/chapters/1768979">A New York Kind of Love</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971">AStephens</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For "A New York Kind of Love" by AStephens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AStephens1971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/gifts).



Banner for the story [A New York Kind of Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/912705/chapters/1768979) by [AStephens](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971).

**Story summary:** _(by author)_  
" Brian--and the rest of the gang--come to Justin's aid when he is injured in a bombing in NY. Post-513. Told from alternating (B/J) POV."

[A New York Kind of Love @ AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/912705/chapters/1768979) || [A New York Kind of Love @ MW](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1117)  



End file.
